Mario & Sonic: Wasteland
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Two epic fights to the death between two of the most famous video characters of all time! Rated T for blood & violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & Mario is owned by Nintendo.
1. Version 1

Mario & Sonic: Wasteland, version 1

**Hello, & welcome to my fourth fanfic! This fanfic is what I call the "Double-Sided Coin." Why do I call it that? Because this is a fight to the death between Nintendo's Mario & Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. Since some of you readers prefer Mario & some of you readers prefer Sonic, I made this fanfic to where both chapters have the same concept, but have the different outcome. This was made to represent how Super Nintendo gamers & Sega Genesis gamers felt about each other in the & 1990's (you know, the 16-bit console war between Nintendo & Sega). I hope you enjoy this epic battle of video game mascots!**

In an old abandoned wasteland, a battle of life or death was about to start. There stood a plumber with a red cap, named Mario, & a blue hedgehog, named Sonic.

"This is it, Sonic," Mario said.

"I've been waiting for this," Sonic said.

The battle begins. Sonic spins & tries to hit Mario, but Mario dodges. But then, Sonic jumps, twirls in the air, & hits Mario.

Mario jumps on Sonic's head. Then he shoots a fireball at Sonic. Sonic does his Homing Attack & Mario punches, hitting each other. Sonic does his spin attack, but Mario deflects it with his cape. Sonic jumps, spins in the air, & hits Mario. Mario kicks Sonic in the face & then punches him to the air. He then throws him in the air. Mario punches Sonic again.

But then Sonic strikes back by spin attacking Mario. However, Mario kicks Sonic in the face, lowering Sonic's chances of winning. When Mario kicks Sonic in the face again, Sonic starts to bleed. Then Mario does three more kicks in the face, resulting in a lot of blood coming out of Sonic's face.

"Ugh… How many… kicks in… the face?" Sonic asked himself, panting. Then Mario kicks Sonic in the back of the head & slams Sonic's head hard into the ground, face first. Sonic was bleeding terribly.

When the fight was done, Tails found Sonic & shouted, "Oh no! Sonic's in trouble! I have to send him to the hospital quickly!" Unfortunately for Tails, he was too late. Sonic wasn't breathing. When Tails found out, he screamed, "Noooooooo!"

Mario had killed Sonic.

The end.

**There you go, the first version of this fanfic! Didn't like the fact that Sonic died? Get you're revenge on Mario in the second version! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Version 2

Mario & Sonic: Wasteland, version 2

**Hello, & welcome to the second version of my fourth fanfic! Now's your time to get your revenge on Mario for what he did to Sonic! The concept may be the same as last time, but the fight is completely different. Enjoy!**

In an old abandoned wasteland, a battle of life or death was about to start. There stood a plumber with a red cap, named Mario, & a blue hedgehog, named Sonic.

"This is it, Sonic," Mario said.

"I've been waiting for this," Sonic said.

The battle begins. Sonic spins, ready to attack. Mario almost kicked Sonic, but Sonic jumped over him.

Sonic jumps, twirls in the air, & hits Mario. He then triple kicks Mario. Sonic punches, then punches, & then kicks Mario. But then Mario sweeps Sonic off the ground by kicking him. Sonic strikes back by punching, punching, kicking him again.

Mario grabs Sonic & throws him into the air. Sonic was about to home attack Mario, but Mario interrupted his attack by kicking him. Mario jumps & kicks Sonic.

Sonic strikes back by doing his punch, punch, kick attack. Sonic jumps, twirls, & hits Mario. Sonic & Mario kick each other, & both of them lose blood. Mario jumps & kicks Sonic again. Sonic does the same attack Mario did, but Sonic got kicked by Mario the same exact time. Both of them lose blood again.

Sonic punches & then kicks Mario in the face. Mario jumps in the air, but Sonic jumps & kicks him twice. Sonic then does his twirl attack. Sonic & Mario land on the ground, & then Sonic kicks Mario. They both jump, & Sonic kicks Mario again. They both land on the ground again.

"Mama Mia," Mario says, panting & bleeding. "How many kicks?" He strikes back by kicking Sonic. Losing blood badly, both of them punch each other at the same time. Mario kicks Sonic in the face. Sonic homing attacks Mario, & then he spin attacks Mario. Then Sonic kicks Mario in the back of the head, slamming him to the ground face first. Mario is bleeding terribly.

Luigi found Mario & said, "Mama Mia! My brother! I have to get him to the hospital!" But Luigi was too late. Luigi saw that Mario was not breathing. He screamed, "Noooooooo!"

Sonic had killed Mario.

The end.

**There you go, the second version of this fanfic! Now every Mario fan **_**&**_** every Sonic fan has a fight to brag about! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM,, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
